The game of golf requires players to address a golf ball in a variety of terrains. The variety of terrain found on a given golf course is one of the great attractions of the game. With the added effects of weather and seasons, which can soften or harden a given surface, the golfer can be faced with any number of surfaces in only a single game. Occasionally, surfaces can hamper a game, particularly if the player's shoes lack sufficient traction. While traction is important when traversing a golf course, it can be critical when addressing the golf ball. Bad traction can ruin a game of golf and even result in injury. The need for traction has long since given rise to a variety of golf shoes aimed at improving traction.
Golf shoes are typically characterized by a number of spikes extending from the soles of the shoes. When the shoes are in use, these spikes occasionally become fouled with turf, mud or other items, resulting in a reduction, or in rare cases, a complete loss of traction. Fouled golf shoes can also be quite messy. A pair of dirty shoes can quickly soil a trunk, locker or car interior.
A variety of devices have been created to clean golf shoes. Among these devices is a golf shoe cleat cleaner shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,617 issued to Joseph L. Racina on Apr. 10, 1962. The Racina patent teaches a brush attachment to a golf bag cart. The attachment has two portions that pivot between a vertical and horizontal position. This arrangement requires some effort to use, however. Due to the mobility of the cart, the handle must be gripped to keep it from moving when it is used. The pivoting design of the '617 patent has some drawbacks as well. First, it requires the loosening of a wing nut to pivot one portion with respect to the other. Second, the brush rests on a single, narrow section. This can be unstable if the brush is contacted on the edge of the brush. In the event the brush must be removed, two screws must be unscrewed and then screwed back into the new brush. This can be time consuming and frustrating if the brush requires changing at an inopportune moment, such as in the middle of a golf game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,767 issued to Charles C. Dangler on Feb. 25, 1986 presents a golf shoe cleaner having a brush mounted on the end of a tubular shaft. The drawback of the '767 shoe cleaner is that it is designed to be transported within a golf bag, and so would soil the golf bag. The cleaner is also rather large and conspicuous.
A third invention, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,858 issued to John C. Lewis, Jr. on Jan. 7, 1992 sets forth a mat-like arrangement that is placed on the ground. The mat-like structure can be tiring to use as it requires continuous stooping to deploy and then pick up the mat.
Various commercial devices, such as brushes with spike cleaning attachments and stand-up devices where a player may clean spikes by moving the feet are common. Spike cleaners on tees, and at the entrance to buildings on golf course grounds are also popular.
While the cited and commercial prior art provides a number of solutions to cleaning golf shoes, none of the prior art provides a golf shoe cleaner that addresses the above mentioned needs and overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.